List of Minsk Adventure Tours characters
Here are the List of Characters in Minsk Adventure Tours in Heart & Filia at the Minsk 2019 European Games (Nintendo 3DS). You can cast these characters just like in Miitopia. Arcana Heart Fan * Heart Fangirl - She's as happy and heartfelt as her idol, Heart. Skullgirls Fan * Filia Fangirl - She likes Filia but she loves Samson a lot! Heart's Gym * Serious Athlete - A very suborn fellow who dreams of winning gold medals. * Laid-Back Trainer - She maybe kind and friendly but she enjoys slacking off. * Energetic Coach - Enjoys giving others a hand or two, but a bit too set in her way. * Cool Gymnast - She tries to keep her cool while in training, but really trying hard to keep herself ahead. Filia's Gym * Male Trainee - With such dry, cool wits like that, he could be an action hero in his own book. * Female Trainee - She's pushing herself to the limits and aiming for gold. * Russian Fight Promoter - A combat sport fanatic who left his meager past for Matechka Rossiya. * Dazed Slacker - Enjoys drinking alcohol but rarely gets the chance to compete. Vendors * Heartful Outfit Owner - She sells all of the coolest outfits money can buy. * Soviet Gear Merchant - Trade gear for War Medals and sell them for money. * Merchant's Assistant - Doesn't mind following the boss's orders but don't give a monkey. Townspeople * Carefree Citizen - A well respected citizen who doesn't really do a lot of anything. * Cheery Granny - Always in high spirits, her smile is like a ray of sunshine. * Sassy Child - A sassy child who's adore cats and dogs. Typical brat. * Worried Mother - Tries to keep her child in check, but her patience is wearing thin. * Lovey-Dovey Couple (Man) - He doesn't really know how he feels, but he does enjoy her company. * Lovey-Dovey Couple (Woman) - She has eyes for only him, but for how long...? * Sarcastic Guy - Looks down on others. Don't blame him, though - he's had a hard life. * Dubious Detective - Despite his flaws, the most famous mystery solver in town. Café Aino Staff & Customers * Dancing Waitress - She loves to sing and dance, but not when she's working. * Rambling Old Man - Secretly wants to take up dancing. It's never too late to start! * Wealthy Daughter - A shrewd girl who is a huge fan of Saki Tsuzura. * Wealthy Father - He's willing to get anything she wants but definitely a big fan of Beowulf. * Gourmet Chef '''- Cooks up the finest dishes this side of Belarus. * '''Betting Husband - Enjoys betting while hanging out with his wife. * Cardsharp Wife - Makes a good fortune by winning poker games. * Karaoke Celebrity - A wealthy celebrity who just can't seem to stop getting richer. Fans of European Games * Eldest Yakuza Sister - Eldest of the trio, Idolizes Kamui as her master. * Middle Yakuza Sister - The middle sister. Has a shy streak, but is very fond of Maori. * Youngest Yakuza Sister - The youngest sister. She loves Konoha the most. * Daydreaming Fan - An Olympic fan, except he's forever lost in daydreams. * Youngest Mafia Brother '''- A member of the Medici Mafia. Filia and Samson are his heroes. * '''Eldest Mafia Brother - A member of the Medici Mafia. Greatly admires Squigly's talents. * Middle Mafia Brother - A member of the Medici Mafia. Loves Painwheel all the time. * Scaredy-Cat - Afraid of outsiders and turns them all away. * Green-Eyed Lady - Hates Heart and Filia with a passion. Thinks she's better than both of them. * Lazybones - Life is full of ups and downs for most, but for him, it's middle-of-the-road. * 'Ketchup Lover '- She likes to put ketchup on the food she likes. Category:Skullgirls Category:Skulls & Hearts Category:Arcana Heart Category:Characters Category:Character list Category:Lists